Just A Rainy Day
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: “Okay you want to know the truth, I love her. I can’t stop thinking about her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I'm head over heels in love with Riza Hawkeye! Roy yelled.
1. I hate the rain

Just A Rainy Day

Ch. 1

Riza and Roy stumbled into the central library, it was cold and raining out. Roy sat down at a table. He brushed his hair a little, getting some of the water out. Riza took her hair pen out and let her hair fall down. She shook her head and the water came out. She put her hair back up quickly. Roy mumbled "I hate the rain,". "Really I love the rain," Riza said with a smile. Roy raised his eyebrow in surprise.

Riza's face went back to normal. She looked down at her hands, that's what she always did when she felt nervous. Roy sighed as the lights flickered. Riza couldn't help is, she put her hand on Roy's. His eyes widened in surprise. "Uh hands cold," she said weakly. "It's okay," He said. Riza looked up with him and smiled. It was the first time Roy had noticed it but he thought she looked beautiful when she smiled. He smiled and took her hand.

At first she was surprised, but then she looked up at him and smiled. Roy slowly moved closer to her. "Hey what are you two doing?" Some one asked. They both turned around and standing in front of them was Maes Hughes. They quickly moved away from each other. "He was simply telling me how he radiates heat from him hand to use alchemy," Riza said in her regular tone.

'_She's good'_ Roy thought. "Oh really, is that why both of you are still holding hands," Hughes said with a smirk. "Uh," both of them said, quickly letting go. "I have to go," Riza said trying to hide the blush that was on her face. She grabbed her black jacket and walked out of the library. "Come on we can talk about it over dinner, Gracia is making apple pie," Hughes said. Roy sighed, he had to go no one could resist Gracia's apple pie.

They both walked out of the library, they walked down the road in silence. The rain had gone down to a light drizzle. Roy and Hughes walked into his house. "Oh hello Roy," Gracia said when they both walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Gracia." Roy said with a smile. He sat down and waited for Hughes to start nagging him. "So are you and Hawkeye, like what." Hughes asked when everyone sat down to eat. Gracia listened to everything they had to say, of course Gracia and Riza where good friends.

"I don't know Hughes," Roy said taking a bit of chicken. "How can you not know, do you want to marry her or not?" Hughes asked, well kinda yelled. "Okay you want to know the truth, I love her. I can't stop thinking about her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I've fallen head over heels in love with Riza Hawkeye," Roy yelled. He looked his good friend dead in the eyes. "Holy shit, you aren't kidding." Hughes said. Roy looked down at his plate of food.

Gracia had a smile on her face. Hughes was stunned, and Roy was surprised he had admitted something like that. "Yeah, Hughes I'm serious," Roy said looking up at him. "Wow, Roy you got to tell her," Hughes said with a smile. "NO," Roy yelled. "What, why not," Gracia yelled standing up. Roy and Hughes looked at her surprised. "Roy, I think you should tell her, it's better to have loved then never have," Gracia said getting up.

"Gracia what do you know that we don't?" Hughes asked. "Uh," She said. She turned around and looked at them. Gracia looked up and then down, "I don't know anything," She said. "You're lying," Hughes said. Roy got on one side, "What do you know?" Roy asked. "I don't know anything," Gracia said with a nervous smile.

"Tell me, tell me." Hughes said with a puppy dog eyes. "I already told you I don't know," Gracia said. The phone rang, "It's for me," Gracia said quickly grabbing the phone. "Hi," Gracia said. She looked at the boys and then walked out of the room. "So you're telling me, that you LOVE, Riza Hawkeye," Hughes said with a smile. "Yes," Roy said looking down. "Out of all the woman in central it has to be the one I can't get." He said with a sigh.

'_I'm going to get them_ _together no matter what'_ Hughes thought. He smirked, _'I got the_ _perfect plan too'. _"I don't know what it is Hughes, I just. I don't know anymore." Roy said as he looked up at his friend. Hughes laughed a little, "Maybe you should call your father," Hughes said. "NO, that is one think I can't do," Roy said. Hughes was surprised, "I see, you haven't talk to your father still," Hughes said. "Yeah, I don't think I can talk to him," Roy said.

There was a loud giggling noise from the living room. Hughes and Roy looked at each other in surprise. They got up and walked out of the room. They walked into the living room. "Yeah so see ya then," Gracia said hanging up the phone. She smiled, "Tomorrow, me and you are going on a date with my friend, and you have to bring a date for her," Gracia said getting up and walking out of the room.

------

Riza smiled hanging up the phone, "Mommy is going on a date tomorrow," Riza said looking at the puppy that lay on her bed. "Okay, okay I know you're tired." She said getting in the bed. She yawned and laid down. "Night Black Hayate," She said. She fell asleep quickly.

------

Roy on the other hand laid wide awake. He had the biggest house in central, but he lived alone, no wife, no kids, no animals. He looked over at his side. There on his night stand was a picture. It was him and Riza, It was her first day at work and Hughes got a picture. He looked at Riza's face. Then he wished he would have said something else to her. Roy fell asleep thinking about Riza.

------

It was 7 in the morning. Roy walked into the office early. Riza, Fuery, and Falman walked into the office. He sat down at his desk. Riza was looking down at a book. She was skimming over the pages. The door swung open. Havoc came prancing into the room. "Guess what?" he said. Everyone looked up at him. "I got a date tonight," he said with a smile. Roy clapped. "I'm so proud," He said. "I got one too," Roy said with a smile.

A/N Time

How was that. My first FMA fic. I liked it. XD. Me and my sister made it up when we where waiting for the school play. XD.

-Jamie Heir To The Flame


	2. Lets go

Just A Rainy Day

Ch. 2

"Oh who is your date?" Falman asked wanting to get in the talk. "Well I don't know Hughes invited me," Roy said "It's one of Gracia's friends,". "Sounds like fun," Fuery said walking into the room. "Aw Furey still doesn't have a date," Roy said. "I do, her name is Elizabeth, she's so sexy," He said with a smile.

Havoc laughed, "Looks like Roy has got some competition," He said. Riza walked into the room. She sta down at her desk, "what about you Hawkeye?" Havoc asked with a smirk on his face. "Well if you must know, I have a date too," She said. "With who?" Everyone asked. "I don't know, my friend invited me to go," Riza smiled. "Oh," they all said sitting back in there seats.

"And I suggest if any of you want to go a date to get your work done," Riza said "Or you won't be leaving tell its finished,". They all sighed. Roy knew it was true, one time he had to cancel his date because he didn't finish work. Riza sighed looking down at the paper. She started to sing the papers. _'I wander what this boy will be like, is he cute, nice,'_ Riza thought to her self. _'I wander what he'll look like'. _Roy was thinking the same thing.

Kain Fuery decided to brake the silence, "So, Riza how is Black Hayate?" Kain asked. "Oh, He's fine, he likes to dig. He keeps digging into my carpet," She said looking up from a paper. "Oh," he said looking down knowing that no one wanted to talk. It was finally noon. Roy, Riza and Jean walked out of the room and down the hall. "So Havoc how hot is this girl?" Roy asked.

"She's a hot one," he said. Riza rolled her eyes. "Lt. Hawkeye, there's a phone call for you," A woman said. "Hello," she said. Roy and Havoc watched her. She quickly slammed the phone down, "Who was that?" Roy asked. "An X who is stoking me," she said as the walked down the hall. Havoc just shock his head. They all sat down in the mess hall. Riza sighed taking a bit of bread. Everyone ate with out a word.

Fuery and Falman walked talk every so often about random things. The sighed as the walked back to there office. Everyone got back to work as quick as possible. None of them wanted to cancel there dates, and Riza didn't want to stay and have to cancel her's. It was 5 and Roy was meeting Hughes at 6, Havoc and Fuery had already left. Falman and Breada was getting ready to leave. Once they left, Roy kept glancing at Riza from his work.

'_Why can't I get her out of my mind, I guess I did fall head over heals in love with her'_ Roy thought to him self. Riza looked at him and when there eyes meet, both blushed and looked away. It was 6:45 when Roy finished his work. _'Just in time'_ he thought. Roy took a left to get to his house, Riza took a right to her house. Roy sighed it was 6:55, He sat at Hughes house. Rou and Hughes where wearing tuxedos, and Gracia was wearing a blue dress.

Gracia sighed, Just in time the door bell rang. Gracia smiled and ran to the door. She grabbed her friend and they ran into Gracia's room. "Come on let me put some make up on you," Gracia said with a smile. "Okay, but not a lot," She said. Hughes and Roy waited for about 4 minutes tell they came out. Roy and Hughes where surprised at who Gracia's friend was. There standing in front of them was Riza Hawkeye, she was wearing a red dress that came down to her anckles. She had red high-heels on. She had a light red lip stick on.

------

A/N Time

How did ya like it, sorry the chapters are so short. XD. Well hope you liked it. Please review and tell me. Later

- Jamie Heir To The Flame


	3. would you like to come in

Just A Rainy Day

Ch. 3

Roy and Hughes started in amazement. "Um," Everyone said. "Let's get going," Gracia said grabbing Riza's hand. They all ran out of the house and to Hughes car. Gracia and Riza sat in the back. Roy and Hughes sat in the front. Riza gave Gracia a glare and Roy gave Hughes a glare. Once they stopped they all got out. It was a party. Roy sighed. "I hate you," Roy said to Hughes.

Hughes grabbed Gracia's arm and they walked into the building. Roy sighed "Come on," He said putting his arm out. Riza put her arm around his. They walked in. They had a reserved seat. Hughes and Gracia sat down. Roy sat down glaring at his friend. "You get me to go on some random date and then take me to my father's party," Roy said in a low whisper.

"I can't believe you Gracia," Riza said. "Oh come on," Gracia said "He's better then my husband," Gracia said with a laugh they looked over at Maes he was sticking spoons in his nose. Riza couldn't help it she laughed too. They stopped when a man got on the microphone. He looked just like Roy.

"Welcome everyone, today is a good day. Because, my son is in the house," the man said. A spot light fell on Roy and he looked like he could kill Hughes. Everyone clapped. "And his date," the man said. The light now fell on Riza. She smiled and pulled the gun out that was at her side. She quickly shoot the light and it went out.

"Riza," Gracia said. "What?" She asked, playing dumb. Gracia looked at her with a you-know-what-I-mean look. "I didn't do anything," she said. "Wow, Roy you did great she's a nice looking one," he man said jumping down from the stage and over to Riza. She rolled her eyes. "See ya Gracia," Riza said as she got up. "How about you sit down," Roy's dad said pushing her back down in the seat. Roy slapped his forehead _'shouldn't have done that'_ he thought. Riza was about to shoot him when Gracia grabbed the gun.

"Give that back," Riza said. "Not tell where at home," Gracia said. "Fine I have another one," Riza said pulling out another gun from her other leg. "No," Hughes said grabbing the gun. She sighed pulling another gun out of her purse. "I order you to put that away," Roy said. Riza sighed knowing she had to listen to what he said. She stuffed into her purse. "So, how old are you young lady?" Roy's father asked. "28," she said looking at him.

"How long have you been dating Roy?" He asked. "I don't date idiots," Riza said "I came to spend time with Gracia,". "Hey I am not and idiot," Roy said standing up. "You spelt mission wrong on your report," Riza said standing up. "It was an off day," Roy said. "Okay spell mission sir." She said. "M-I-S-H- this is to hard I give up." Roy said sitting down. "What did I tell you," Riza said sitting down.

Roy's dad raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Wow, Roy you like the frisky ones,". "WHAT!" Riza and Roy yelled. Riza snorted, she grabbed her jacket and walked out. "3-2-1." Gracia counted down. "WHAT A ASS," You could hear Riza she was outside.

"Roy, you might want to go stop her," Gracia said. "Why should I?" he asked. "Riza is in a pissed mood, she has guns." Hughes said. "You're right," he said getting up and running out of the building. "Riza," he yelled after her. People stopped and watched. "What?" she asked turning around. "I'll walk you home," Roy said with a smile. Riza sighed knowing she couldn't win, "fine."

Roy smirked. They walked down the street in silence, "you dad is an ass." Riza said breaking the silence. "I know, I don't know how I ever lived with him," Roy said with a sigh. It would take about 10 minutes for them to walk to Riza's house. They stopped talking and walked in silence once again.

"Alright here we are." Riza said pulling her keys out of her purse. "Riza, maybe we can go out again, but without Hughes and my dad." Roy said. Riza looked at him, "I wold like that," she said. She moved through the keys trying to find the right key. Roy grabbed her hand.

"Why don't we start off, were we left off." Roy said leaning into Riza. Riza leaned in too, and before she knew what she was doing they where kissing. Once the broke, Riza sighed. "Do you want to come in?" Riza asked. "Yes I would like that." Roy said with a smile. Riza opened the door and they both walked in, shutting the door behind them.

A/N ALL DONE. Well not the end of the story duh. But done with that chapter. Hope you like.


	4. a strange morning

Just A Rainy Day

Ch. 4

Riza stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked up at the charcoal eyes that where staring down at her. She was about to scream when she remembered it was Roy. Riza snuggled her head into his chest. "Good morning." Roy whispered. "Morning." Riza said lifting up. It was Saturday so they wouldn't have to go into work tell noon. Roy pulled her back. "I'm cold now." he mumbled in a sleepy voice. Riza laughed. "Roy do you want to go out and get some food?" Riza asked trying to get up. "Alright." Roy yawned sitting up. Black Hayate crawled up to them from the foot of the bed.

He yawned and went and laid on Roy's lap. "See Hayate things we should sleep in." Roy said with a smile. Riza rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower." she said getting up. "Fine me and Hayate will sleep." Roy said rolling over on one side. Hayate got stuck under him. Hayate crawled out from under him and walked into the bathroom. "Lucky mut." Roy mumbled, sitting up. There was a knock on the door. Roy got up he was wearing just his boxers and a under shirt or in other words a wife beater shirt. Roy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way to the front door.

It was Riza's next door neighbor. "Hello is Riza here?" she asked. "Yeah she's taking a shower right now, but come in. She'll be done in a minute." Roy said, he walked into Riza's bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door. The water stopped and Riza stuck her head out. "What?" she hissed. "Your neighbor is here." Roy said. "Okay I'll be out in a minute." Riza said shutting the door again. Roy shut the bedroom door and quickly changed. _It's not like me and Riza are together. It's not like I slept with her. Well in a manner of speaking I did_ Roy thought to him self.

Once he was done changing he walked back into the living room. "She'll be done in a minute." Roy said sitting down. The phone rang. "Hello?" Roy said picking up the phone. "So how was she? When is the wedding?" it was Maes Hughes. Roy slammed the phone down. "Please sir, don't take it out on the phone." Riza said shutting the door behind her. In one hand she had a uniform. "Here Sir, you need to change into your uniform." Riza said handing it to him. Roy took it and walked into Riza's room to change. "He's a real looker." said the woman. "I guess he is. Now what is it that you want Kim?" Riza asked.

"I was just wandering how you got such a looker to come and stay the night with you. What did you buy him and that was the costume he came with?" Kim asked. "You know your funny. And no I work with him." Riza said. "I knew you where a stripper." Kim said. Riza mentally slapped her self. "Kim I'm in the military." Riza said. There was a knock on the door. Riza walked over and opened it. It was Havoc, Breda, Falman, Kain and of course Maes. They all ran into the house. "I told you Roy stayed the night here." Maes said with a knowing smile.

"The Colonel isn't here." Havoc said. "But he picked up the phone when I called." Maes said. "Then where is he Hughes?" Falman asked. Roy walked out of the bedroom with Hayate close behind. "You sly dog hiding." Breda said. "Are you guys drunk?" Roy asked. "Maybe!" Kain yelled with a blush from drinking. "I'm not." Havoc said he sat down next to Kim. "Well hello." Havoc said with a smile.

Riza smacked her forehead. Kim looked grossed out of her mind. "Roy got a threesome!" Falman yelled. "Riza I didn't know you liked it kinky!" Maes yelled, shocked. Roy started yelling at Maes. They all stopped to the sound of laughter. They all turned to see Riza laughing. She was holding her stomach and had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "You guys are so stupid." she got out between laughs. "Okay Roy what did you do to the Riza we know and love!" Maes yelled. "I have no idea." Roy said. Riza fell to her knees laughing. "Riza are you okay?" Havoc asked. "I'm fine." Riza said whipping away the tears that had formed on the rims of her eyes from laughing so hard.

It was 11, Kim looked annoyed out of her mind. She got up and walked out of the house. "So how about we go get some food." Roy said as his stomach growled. They all laughed. They walked down the street to get to a coffee shop. Roy walked in and sat down. In a minute they already had his order and the waitress asked everyone else what they wanted. It wasn't long tell they where all eating. Once they where done it was 15 minutes tell 12. They walked down the side walk to get to HQ. Everything was quite a little to quite. It was weird. Until they herd the screaming noise of Denny Bloch. You could hear Mariah Ross yelling at him for being and idiot again. Maes left to go to his office.

The others walked to get to there own office. Roy's desk was full of 4 stacks of huge papers. Falman, Furey, and Breda got one stack each. Riza and Havoc had there own paper work. Roy sighed as he looked at the first paper on the stack. He wanted to die, it was going to be the most boring day ever. But the fact that he was going out to eat with Riza tonight made him happy. He smiled a little. Everyone did there paper work. Riza was the first one done. So she started to read the book _I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings._

A/N Time

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But I had FCAT. And Exams and other things. But what ever. I just want to thank you for waiting for me to update. You guys are the greatest.

-starts to cry- I would also like to thank my mom and my fans. XD. I promise to update as soon as possible. And thing will start to get a bong, bong, soon with Riza's stoker. And I don't mean Roy if you remember I think it was chapter two. Well later, I hope you enjoyed it.

-Ember


	5. Amber Mustang

Just A Rainy Day

Ch. 5

Riza smiled at her reflection, she was wearing black pants and a nice red dress shirt, she had on light lip stick, and some blush. "How do I look?" Riza asked looking down at Black Hayate. He yipped. "Why thank you." Riza said giving him a kiss on the top of his head. He yipped and then ran around in circles. He stopped and ran to the front door. The door bell rang. Riza smiled. _That must be Roy_ she thought, she unlocked the door. Riza smiled, "your—." she stopped talking. Standing in front of her was a man. He had a sandy blonde hair, and cold dark blue eyes. "What do you want?" Riza asked folding her hands in front of her chest. "I want you." he said. "You are so weird, we broke up. I don't even like you." Riza said.

Black Hayate growled at the man. "Aw... come on Riza, that's not what you said when we—." "You raped me. And I should have reported you!" Riza yelled a car pulled up to the drive way. Roy ran out of the car. He got down on his knees. "I'm so sorry!" he cried. "What did you do?" Riza asked putting her hands on her hips. "I... well you see. Maes came and I got mad... and kinda... burnt... my paper work to... a crisp." Roy said nervously. "Roy Mustang." Riza hissed. "I'm so sorry, I was almost done and then Maes just had to come." Roy said. "What got you so mad?" Riza asked. "Uh... well." Roy blushed. "Never mind." he said.

"I'll let you off the hook if you tell me." Riza said. "Well he said, the whole wife thing, and then he started talking about having kids." Roy said. Riza's eyes widened. She walked into the house and put on some red saddles. She shut the door locking it behind her. "I think we should go to the Hughes' house just for a sec." Riza said pulling her gun out. "Fine with me." Roy said. They got in the car and made there way down the road. "Who was that guy?" Roy asked. "I'll tell you at dinner." Riza said. Roy sighed and unrolled his window. Riza turned the radio on, she parked the car. "I'll be right back." Riza said getting out of the car.

Riza knocked on the door, Maes opened the door and went to shut it. Riza pulled her gun out and fired three shots at him. She yelled a few things at him. Roy was sitting in the drivers seat when she got back to the car. She sighed and sat in the passenger seat. She rolled the window up and changed the station on the radio. "So where are we going?" Riza asked. "Just to a nice party that I was invited to." Roy said. "Who's party?" Riza asked. "It's my little sisters." Roy said. "It's her sweet 16 and she wanted me to be there." Roy said. "Is your father going to be there?" Riza asked. Roy laughed. "No, Amber hates him too." Roy said.

"If she's 16 then who takes care of her?" Riza asked. "I do." Roy said, coming to a stop at a red light. "She's been at her friends house for about a week, after the party, she's coming home with us." Roy said. "Oh." Riza said. Roy stopped at a house, "this is her friends house?" Riza asked. "Yeah." Roy said, parking. He reached in the back seat and got a small red box. "What did you get her?" Riza asked. "Oh, I'm giving her mom's ring." Roy said, with a small smile. Roy knocked on the door. "Hey little... not little sis." Roy said. "Hey Mr. Mustang." the girl said, she had brown hair with blue in it. She was wearing a blue shirt and a black skirt.

Roy dragged Riza into the house, he placed the box on a table. "So where is Amber?" Roy asked plopping down on the couch. "She's in the shower." the girl said sitting down. "So who's all coming?" Roy asked. "Friends from school, oh! And her boyfriend." the girl said. Roy smiled, "shit, I didn't bring a gun." he said. He thought for a moment. He smiled and looked at Riza, she was sitting in the seat in front of him. "No." she said. "What?" Roy asked. "No, you can't use me gun." Riza said. "Please." Roy said. Riza sighed, "only if you redo all your paper work tomorrow." Riza said, "including tomorrow's work." she finished with a smile. "Fuck no." Roy said.

"Brother you made it!" screamed a girl. She had black hair and black eyes, she was wearing a black skirt with a red shirt. She came running down the stairs and jumped on Roy giving him a hug. "Hey." Roy said. "Oh, who's she?" Amber asked walking over to Riza. Riza smiled. "She's my new girlfriend." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes. "Only in your dreams." Riza said. "Aw come on don't be like that Riza." Roy said. "How do you know my brother?" Amber asked. "Unfortunately we work together." Riza said. "Aw come on!" Roy cried. "Really! Your in the military?" she asked. "Yes." Riza said. "See brother, I could be in the military." she said.

"No you can't because I say you can't." Roy said. "Aw... come on." she said. The door bell rang. "I'll get it." the girl said standing up. "I'll come with you Tiffany." Amber said, running after her friend. Roy laughed. "Since when did we become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Riza asked with a glare. "Since we slept in the same bed." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes. Amber, Tiffany, and a boy ran into the room. "Brother this is my boyfriend, Jacob." Amber said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Are you related to Jean Havoc?" Roy and Riza asked at the same time. "No." he said. "Okay, then you fine." Roy said. "Havoc isn't that bad." Riza said. "If you think that way then why don't you go out with him." Roy said.

"Now that I think about it he was a much better kisser then you." Riza said. "You let him kiss you!" Roy yelled. "I'm just kidding." Riza said with a smile. Roy blushed. Riza laughed. The door bell rang. "I got it!" Amber cried running out of the room, a couple minutes later she came back with 3 more people, the first one was a girl named Ashley, she had blonde hair and green eyes. The second was Mary, she had brown hair and brown eyes. They third was Sarah, she had black hair, with blue eyes. "Now that party can get started!" Mary cried. "Okay first let's play truth or dare!" Ashley screamed. Everyone sat down in a big circle. "Okay, Amber get's to go first." Roy said. "Okay...hm..." Amber thought. "Truth or dare brother." Amber said. "Dare." Roy said with a smile.

"I dare you too... kiss Mary." Amber said. Roy laughed. "On the lips." Amber added. Roy kissed her and then smiled. "Amber you forget I'm 28, I've done much more with other women." Roy said. "Your turn brother." Amber said. Roy looked at Riza. He smiled to him self. "Riza, truth or dare." Roy said. "Truth." Riza said. "Is it true that you kissed Havoc?" he asked. "Yes." Riza said. Roy looked like her was going to die. "Okay Ashley, truth or dare." Riza said. "Dare." she said. "I dare you to kiss, Amber." Riza said. "Yes, lesbian action!" Roy said. Riza smacked him. "On the cheek." Riza added. Ashley gave Amber a quick peck on the cheek. "Jacob, truth or dare." Ashley asked. "Dare." he said. "I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Amber!" she cried. "Okay well we're not hear. Truth or dare, Riza." he said. "Dare." Riza said.

"I dare you to make out with Roy." he said being dragged off by Amber. "How do you kiss anyway?" Sarah and Tiffany asked. "I'll show you." Roy said moving close to Riza. He pressed his lips against hers. He pushed her on her back. Roy pulled back. "Wow." the girls all said, including Riza. "Didn't think I kissed good?" he asked. She sat up and smacked him. "Tell anyone at work and your ass is grass." Riza said. They all waited. "Yeah it's been more then 7 minutes." Sarah said. Roy stud up, in a minute he came back with them. "Okay how about we eat some cake." Roy said. Tiffany ran into the kitchen and came back with a cake. They all started to sing the birthday song. Once done Amber blew out the candles and made a wish.

"Okay, lets eat, and then you can open your present." Roy said. Everyone got a piece and sat down in the living room. They all talked about things. It was mostly Amber and Roy who where talking. After they where done amber took no time in starting to open her gifts. The first one was Sarah's gift. She got her a shower supply thing. Then Tiffany. It was earrings. Then Jacob's, it was a neckless. Then Mary, she got her hair supply things. And then Ashley who got her make up. "Okay what did you get me brother?" Amber asked. Roy handed her a small box. "It's so small." she said. "Well sometimes the biggest surprises come in the smallest packages." Roy said.

She opened the box and in side sat a gold band with a red ruby. "Mom's ring?" she asked looking at him. "Yeah." Roy said. Amber stud up and hugged him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. After everything was in Roy's car, they left. "So Riza, are you going to stay the night?" Amber asked. "I guess." Riza said. "You know Riza, you never did tell me who that guy was." Roy said. "Oh, he's just some guy." Riza said looking out her window. Amber watch from the back seat as the scenery went by. She smiled. _My birthday wish was that my brother would get married, and I hope it happens soon _she thought with a smile.

A/N Time.

Wow! I worked as hard as I could on this. I've been writing way to much, I mean I update a story like twice a week and there long chapters. I have no life. XD. Well hope you liked the chapter later.

-Ember


	6. Just so you know

Hi everyone. I know it has been a long time since Ive updated any of my stories, but I am currently working on revising most of my fics. I hope this makes all of you very happy. lol. so with in the next week or two I should either have a new chapter up or a revision to one of my priveous fics that have been complete :D


End file.
